The present invention relates to data transfer interface technology in a data network and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for indicating a communications link and traffic activity on non-protocol aware modules.
In the rapid development of computers many advancements have been seen in the areas of processor speed, throughput, communications, and fault tolerance. Initially computer systems were standalone devices in which a processor, memory and peripheral devices all communicated through a single bus. Later, in order to improve performance, several processors were interconnected to memory and peripherals using one or more buses. In addition, separate computer systems were linked together through different communications mechanisms such as, shared memory, serial and parallel ports, local area networks (LAN) and wide area networks (WAN). However, these mechanisms have proven to be relatively slow and subject to interruptions and failures when a critical communications component fails.
More recently, exceptionally high-speed serial data networks such as InfiniBand(trademark) have been created in order to interconnect multiple hosts, such as computer systems and Input/Output (I/O) controllers to one another via switches. Further, switches may be interconnected to each other, via one or more ports, and a given host may be connected to multiple switches, via one or more ports, for relaying data within the data network.
However, in the case of a complex data network, a literal sea of cables and port connections may exist. Therefore, connecting and troubleshooting port connections and failures may be difficult. In order to facilitate such troubleshooting each port in a switch may be provided with a link/activity light emitting diode (LED) indicator to indicate the status of the given port. However, where non-protocol aware (NPA) modules are utilized (e.g., in a modular InfiniBand(trademark) switch), the monitoring of traffic over a given port may not be possible and therefore control of the LED indicator may be absent. These non-protocol aware modules act as simple repeaters that buffer the data between the network cables and the switching logic. This is done in order to reduce the cost of the modules and related-hardware as well as maximize the possible transfer rate. However, without the aid of a functioning LED indicator on a port, troubleshooting and connecting ports can be extremely difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a system, device, method and computer program that will enable control of LEDs associated with ports so that a visual monitor of the port status is possible. This system, device, method and computer program should operate for non-protocol aware modules without interfering with the transmission of data.